


Special Education: Comic Adaptation

by RisanF



Category: Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Comic, F/M, Fan Comics, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: A four-page comic illustrating a scene from my Dragon Ball fanfic, “Special Education.” Goku has formed a childhood romance with Arale, and has taken her to Kame House for special training. Bulma has come to visit, and meets Arale for the first time.
Relationships: Norimaki Arale/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)





	Special Education: Comic Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646815) by [RisanF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF). 



> Welcome to the "Dragon Ball: Special Education Comic Adaptation!" This is a adaptation of a scene from my fanfic, "Special Education", where Goku gets together with Arale Norimaki and takes her to Kame House to be trained. This comic stands on its own, so you don't need to read the fanfic in order to understand it. However, if you're interested, you can find the original story on AO3.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
